The Hard Love, Me or My Friend?
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto dan Sakura sahabat sejak kecil bertemu dengan seorang pria yang membuat kedua gadis ini menyukai pria itu. dan siapakah yang dipilih oleh pria itu? Chapy 3 apdet. SakuraXSasukeXFemNaruto.T, Straight, OCC, Agst untuk pucak ceritanya.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hard Love, Me or My Friend?**

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : SakuraXSasukeXFemNaruto, dan beberapa Pair lain untuk mendukung cerita ini.**

**Rate : T, Straight, AU, OCC, Agst**

**Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto dan Sakura sahabat sejak kecil bertemu dengan seorang pria yang membuat kedua gadis ini menyukai pria itu. dan siapakah yang dipilih oleh pria itu?**

**Note : cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, bila ada kesamaan alur atau latar tempat, itu hanya kebetulan belaka. Dan ini bukanlah cerita jiplakan. **

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAANN?!"suara cempreng itu membahana di lapangan yang luas itu. di depan lapangan itu terpampang jelas bertuliskan Konoha Senior High School International. Sesuai dengan namanya. Sebuah sekolah elit yang tentunya bertaraf internasional itu, memiliki banyak gedung, aula, berbagai gedung tersendiri untuk ekskul tertentu. Fasilitas kantin yang tersebar hingga di setiap gedung pasti selalu memiliki kantin. Perpustakaan kedap suara yang berisi buku-buku yang selalu diperbarui setiap minggunya. Ruangan kelas yang bersih dan rapi, gedung untuk kantor guru-guru itu terletak di dekat perpustakaan. Dan juga UKS lengkap dengan alat-alat dan dokter yang perofesional. Dan sebuah taman yang terletak di belakang gedung. Sebuah taman yang cukup luas untuk para murid yang jenuh pada saat jam pelajaran untuk bersantai atau makan bekal mereka bersama teman-teman mereka.

Mungkin sekolah ini terlalu 'wah' untuk sekolah SMA. Dan orang-orang yang ada dalam sekolah itu pun rata-rata memiliki otak yang cerdas dan berdompet tebal tentunya. Selain pintar dan kaya, tak jarang beberapa dari murid-murid membuat kubu-kubu yang tak jelas tentunya sesuai dengan ukuran kantong. Yang paling kaya dengan paling kaya. Sedangkan yang sangat kaya enggan untuk masuk kubu tersebut dan membuat kubu sendiri. Kubu yang satu, kubu yang tidak terlalu kaya. Kubu yang selalu tertindas. Tapi kenapa sekolah ini sama sekali tidak pernah terdengar tawuran atau semacam perkelahian antar kubu ini? karena-

Tap… sreet… tap… sreet

"CK! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini Naruto?"Tanya gadis berambut pink sebahu, bermata Emerland yang indah, tinggi yang cukup untuk seorang model, kulit putih tidak terlalu pucat, dengan bibir terpoleskan pelembab bibir sehingga terlihat segar. Orang tersebut bernama Haruno Sakura. Sang idola sekolah ini. wanita yang selalu dipuja-puja oleh para pria di sekolah itu.

"hehehe~ memangnya apa lagi Sakura-chan?"kata gadis ini. seorang gadis cantik dan manis, berambut pirang panjang hingga hampir mencapai bokongnya, bermata Sapphire seperti langit biru yang indah, warna kulit yang kuning langsat, tinggi yang semampai, serta tanda lahir yang ada di kanan-kiri pipinya, seperti sebuah kumis kucing jika dilihat sekilas. Tapi-

"kau menghajar mereka lagi?"Tanya Sakura. Dan gadis yang berjalan terseok di depannya itu hanya menggeleng dan kemudian cengengesan tidak jelas.

"hehehe… kan sudah aku katakan, aku tidak suka naik mobil?! Mereka memaksaku akhirnya saat di jalan raya, aku membuka pintu mobil dan melompat!"

"HAH?!"Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya dengan seorang gadis di hadapannya ini. apa katanya? Melompat dari mobil? Kau pikir ini adegan di pilem-pilem barat yang sering di tayangkan di tv-tv apa? Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tidak mengerti kenapa gadis di hadapannya bertingkah seperti itu. padahal dia cucu dari pemilik sekolah yang 'wah' ini.

"CKCKCK! Kau itu seorang gadis Naruto! Tidak bisakah kau bertingkah seperti gadis yang layak?"Tanya Sakura dan langsung mendapat bibir yang menggerutu tak jelas.

"tapi kan aku memang tidak mau diantar dengan mobil itu! aku ingin menjadi gadis yang biasa saja Sakura-chan!"gadis itu menunduk. Sakura memijat keningnya sejenak dan memapah Naruto ke UKS.

"tapi kau kan bisa bicara baik-baik tanpa melompat dari mobil kan?"

"hehehe… kau tau Sakura-chan? orang-orang yang melihatku di pinggir jalan dan hampir tergilas ban mobil mereka berwajah panic dan mengira aku baru saja habis diculik! Hihihi… lucu sekali…"Sakura sweetdrop. APA? Apa katanya tadi? Hampir tergilas ban mobil? Astaga…

"aku akan melaporkan ini pada nenekmu setelah ini!"ancam Sakura. Gadis itu langsung memohon dengan memasang wajah super kiyut supaya Sakura tidak melaporkan kejadian itu pada neneknya yang sangat menyeramkan itu.

"kita kan sahabat dari kecil Sakura-chan~ masa kau tega melaporkan kejadian tak disengaja itu kepada nenek? Kau kan tau, bagaimana nenek jejadian itu menghukumku~jangan laporkan yaa~ plisss~"kata gadis itu.

"dia itu nenekmu! Jangan menghina nenekmu sendiri NA-MI-KA-ZE-NA-RU-TO!"kata Sakura menekan nama gadis itu.

"hufftt…Sakura-chan jahat~"gadis yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka. Sungguh terkesan seperti anak kecil.

"hahhh…baiklah-baiklah! kau menang kali ini!"kata Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Dan Naruto itu langsung memeluk sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dengan erat.

"kau memang sahabatku yang super duper baik Sakura-chan~"kata Naruto yang mengeuarkan air mata buaya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya geleng-geleng pasrah dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"baiklah! aku harus ke kelas! Kau mau ke UKS atau-"

"aku ikut ke kelas! Hari ini pelajaran kimia Sakura-chan!"kata Naruto sembari mencoba berjalan lebih dulu menuju kelasnya. Sakura pun tak sanggup lagi mencoba membuat sang gadis seperti keturunan bule itu nurut dengan perkataannya.

"hahhh…kita ke UKS dulu Naru-chan!"

"tidak mau! aku tidak mau telat sedetik pun di pelajaran kimia ini, Sakura-chan!"Naruto berjalan dengan lutut dan siku tangannya yang luka dan pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir. Entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi jika neneknya melihat cucu tersayangnya menjadi seperti ini. Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga Namikaze itu. dengan segera Sakura mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto untuk membantunya berjalan.

"aku sendiri yang akan menghajarmu jika kau tidak mau nurut dengan hukuman nenekmu setelah ini!"jawab tegas Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir pasrah. Ia memang tidak pernah melihat sahabatnya itu marah, apalagi mengamuk. sungguh, pasti itu sangat mengerikan.

Yaa, mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka selalu bersama. Dimana ada Sakura disitu ada Naruto. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka berdua malah seperti kakak adik yang akur. Sakura yang selalu berpikir dewasa terlihat seperti kakak bagi Naruto yang tingkahnya seperti anak TK yang kelebihan energy, hyperaktif sekali. Saat sekolah pun mereka selalu satu sekolah dan satu kelas. Hahh… memang enak jika mereka adalah anak orang kaya.

Naruto yang selalu mencari masalah dan Sakura yang selalu menghindari masalah. Mereka berbanding terbalik. Jika Sakura dewasa, maka Naruto kekanak-kanakan. Jika Sakura selalu berpikir ke depan, maka Naruto tak pernah pikir panjang untuk melakukan sesuatu. Walaupun Sakura adalah sosok yang sempurna, entah kenapa Sakura selalu merasa bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan dengannya.

Naruto selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang, Naruto tidak pernah pilih-pilih teman, Naruto yang selalu menolong tanpa pamrih, Naruto yang selalu ramah kepada semua orang… dan Naruto yang membuat semuanya lebih berwarna. Yaa, Sakura tidak bisa melakukan itu semua secara bersamaan. Sosok Naruto yang dapat membuat siapa saja di sekitarnya merasa tenang. Yaa, Sakura tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Tapi, berkat Naruto. Semuanya jadi lebih berwarna. Seperti dewi pembawa kebahagiaan. Seperti malaikat yang di takdirkan untuk membuat manusia di sekitarnya menjadi damai dan tentram. Haahhh… kenapa jadi seperti dongeng begini?

#^O^#

"menurut J.J. Thomson, atom terdiri dari muatan positif dan electron dapat berpindah. Atom netral apabila jumlah proton dan electron sama…"jelas sang sensei yang diketahui bernama Shizune itu.

"mengulang pelajaran waktu SMP, apa ada yang ingat partikel dasar- Naruto, ada apa denganmu? Kau berantakan sekali!"kata Shizune-sensei yang menghampiri meja Naruto yang hanya cengengesan gaje.

"hehehe…daijoubu sensei!"kata Naruto. Karena tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto, Shizune mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja sebelahnya. Sakura. Dan Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"melompat dari mobil dan hampir tergilas ban mobil!"kata Sakura singkat. Dan dapat kita lihat Naruto mangap-mangap karena Sakura mengatakan fakta tidak mengenakkan itu.

Hening

Was wes wos was wes wos

Semua murid yang ada di kelas itu pun sibuk berbisik-bisik tidak jelas. Dan Shizune sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi pendek.

"hah hah… sebaiknya kau pergi ke UKS Naruto!"kata Shizune yang geleng-geleng gak kuat dengan kelakuan muridnya yang satu itu. dan kini dapat kita lihat Naruto yang manyun-manyun tidak jelas.

"nanti saja sensei!"jawab Naruto enteng.

"tap-"

"lagipula, sebentar lagi aku bakal di hukum oleh baachan!"potong Naruto dan Shizune kembali menggelengkan kepala.

"hahhh yasudahlah! Ada yang masih ingat dengan partikel dasar dalam atom?"

"proton, neuron, dan electron!"

"good!"Shizune pun tersenyum kembali saat Naruto menjawab dengan cepat.

"baiklah! berapa massa dari masing-masing parti-"

Tok tok tok

"CK! Masuk!"

Shizune menatap nanar pintu masuk kelas itu. dia sangat tidak suka apabila ada yang mengganggu jam pelajarannya. Banyak para murid yang tidak mau berurusan dengan Shizune jika sudah dalam keadaan mood kurang baik. Hey, guru mana yang tidak emosi jika disaat menjelaskan materi ada yang mengganggu proses mengajar?. #halah.

Srak

"maaf Shizune-san! Saya mengantar murid ba-"

Teeeett teeeettttt

"-ru!"

"kau terlambat lagi Kakashi!"Shizune menatap malas sosok guru (sepertinya). Pria bermasker yang kini tengah menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"nee~aku tersesat-"

"DIJALAN YANG BERNAMA JALAN KEHIDUPAN!"jawab serempak murid-murid yang tengah mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

"ha ha ha…"Kakahsi hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"ehemm! Boleh saya masuk kedalam kelas sensei?"Tanya sosok manusia di belakang Kakashi yang sepertinya terlupakan di sana.

"ohh yaa! Gomen-gomen! Silahkan masuk kedalam kelas barumu!"

"arigatou!"

"baiklah! aku masih banyak urusan! Jaa~"

"hn!"

Tap tap tap

Dan sosok pria yang yang sempat terlupakan tadi memasuki kelas barunya. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara. Entah karena apa yang pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan sosok pria yang baru masuk itu. dan kini seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada sosok pria itu. pria itu berjalan menuju ke depan papan tulis kemudian menatap satu persatu murid-murid yang berhenti beraktifitas. Layaknya patung, pria itu hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"katanya angkuh setengah mampus. Sakura cengo dan Naruto sibuk menyeringai senang, entah apa yang di pikirkannya dan jangan lupakan murid-murid lain yang mulai berbisik-bisik.

"dimana bangku yang masih kosong?"Tanya sosok itu lagi.

Sraakkk

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Naruto yang berdiri

Tap sret tap srett

Naruto hendak pergi untuk kabur, karena ia harus menyelamatkan diri dari amukan neneknya tercinta. Dan ia berhenti sebentar, tepat di depan sosok angkuh itu. Terdiam. Sosok yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu menatap wanita di depannya itu. mereka saling bertatapan sampai pada saatnya…

Buugghh

"shhh…"

"salam kenal Uchiha…"kata Naruto enteng.

"NARUTO!"pekik Sakura kaget. Tak biasanya Naruto bersikap kasar pada anak baru hanya untuk perkenalan. Sasuke yang badannya membungkuk ke depan itu meringis kesakitan. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia dipukul di daerah perut sekuat ini. Sakura pun menghampiri Naruto dan menyeretnya.

"maafkan si bodoh ini, Uchiha-san! Dan salam kenal juga! Ayo Naruto!"seret Sakura.

"ehehe…jika ingin balas dendam, temui aku di lapangan!"kata Naruto dan pasrah saja di seret tidak manusiawi oleh Sakura. Sasuke yang menatap sosok kurang ajar itu. dengan delikan dan deathglare yang super mematikan itu ia berjalan menuju bangku tempat wanita beringas itu duduk. Dan ia pun duduk di tempat itu. menatap balik seluruh pasang mata yang menatapnya.

"ma-maaf, Uchiha-san! Tapi bangku itu milik Naru-chan, bangku yang kosong ada di belakangmu Uchiha-san!"kata seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dan diikat satu di belakang kepala dengan poni yang menjulur panjang di sisi wajahnya.

"hn"

"ta-tapi Uchiha-san na-"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

BRAAAKKKKK

Dan semua siswa sibuk berlari keluar gedung atau melihat di jendela kelas. Dapat kita lihat seorang wanita dewasa dengan seorang gadis yang di ketahui gadis itu adalah Naruto yang tengah menangkis serangan wanita dewasa itu.

"KEMARI KAUUU!"

"ayolah baa-chan, cucumu ini kan baik-baik saja! Mami Kushi juga sudah tau tentang hal ini kok!"kata Naruto pada wanita itu yang di ketahui bernama Tsunade itu.

Bugh

Bakk

Tangkis

Naruto selalu saja menangkis dan menghindari serangan neneknya tercinta itu.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERSIKAP SEPERTI WANITA NORMAL, HAHH? AKU INI SUDAH TUA DAN RAPUH UNTUK MENDENGAR KELAKUANMU YANG MENYELEKIT HATI ITU!KAU PUNYA OTAK TIDAAAKK?"teriak Tsunade membahana.

Seluruh pasang mata menatap duo orang yang tengah berkelahi di lapangan yang tengah dalam olahraga baseball itu.

"aku hanya tidak suka diantar menggunakan mobil, Baa-chan! Dan aku juga tidak bermaksud membuat jantungmu berpacu untuk mendengar seluruh celotehan orang lain tentangku! Ayolah Baa-chan, nanti kau bertambah tua jika marah-marah terus!"kata Naruto yang menangkis tendangan maut neneknya itu.

"KAU INI MEMANG PERLU DI BERI PELAJARAN YAA?!"Tsunade pun merampas tongkat baseball yang dipegang oleh salah satu murid yang bercengo ria menatap sang kepala sekolah yang adu fisik di tengah lapangan begini.

Sasuke menatap sosok gadis di jendela dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"gadis bodoh itu, apa ia tidak punya otak walaupun hanya sebesar biji beras?"Tanya Sasuke dan mendapat gelengan kaku oleh orang yang masih menatap kejadian itu.

Tsunade menghempaskan tongkat baseball itu ke arah Naruto dan dihindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Dan saat Naruto lengah, Tsunade melakukan manufer berbalik dengan tongkat baseball yang mulai ia hempaskan lagi menuju punggung Naruto.

BAAAAKKKK

"AKHHH…"teriak Naruto dan terjatuh di tanah lapangan dengan meringis kesakitan. Sakura yang sejak tadi menonton itu hanya memutar matanya jenuh. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat itu tercengang luar biasa. Ia pikir wanita dewasa itu tidak akan memukulnya dengan tongkat baseball besi itu, tapi nyatanya? Tongkat baseball itu pun bengkok di pegang oleh wanita itu. Sasuke menatap orang-orang yang masih menatap kejadian itu.

Kenapa tidak ada yang memanggil polisi? Ini kekerasan. Batin Sasuke.

"kenapa kalian tidak menelfond polisi? Ini kekerasan pelajar!"

"HOOAAAAMMM! Tidak perlu Uchiha-san, Naru-chan baik-baik saja! dan kau tau? Wanita dewasa itu neneknya Naru-chan sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini, jadi kau tak usah repot-repot menelfond polisi karena Naru-chan sendiri tidak akan melakukannya pada nenek sendiri!"cerocos seseorang yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur dan kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih tertelungkup di tengah lapangan dengan Tsunade yang berdiri disamping tubuh Naruto.

"hah?"Sasuke cengo.

"Naru-chan bangun!"

"mana-mana?"Sasuke pun langsung menatap kembali ke lapangan.

Gila! Ia masih bisa berdiri setelah dipukul seperti itu? manusia atau bukan dia itu?. batin Sasuke lagi yang kali ini di tambah dengan gelengan kepala.

"…"

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan bernafas pun rasanya enggan untuk melihat kejadian itu.

"…baa-chan, sakittttt…"rengek Naruto yang bermain dengan air mata buayanya itu. Tsunade pun memutar bola matanya bosan. Dan-

BUGHH

"ITTEEEEEEEE…"teriak Naruto sambil memegangi betisnya yang di tendang keras oleh Tsunade. Naruto pun loncat-loncat tidak karuan menahan sakit di betisnya itu. ngilu? Tentu saja.

"berdiri disini sampai bel pulang!"kata Tsunade dan melempar tongkat baseball itu ke sembarang arah dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Sakura pun menghampiri Naruto yang masih berjongkok memegangi betisnya itu. ia merogoh sakunya untuk memberikan sapu tangan pada Naruto.

"pasti lupa bawa sapu tangan kan?"Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum dan tentunya dibalas cengiran oleh Naruto.

"ehehe… thanks Sakura-chan!"

"NARUTOOOOO!"teriak seseorang yang tengah berlari menuju lapangan. Ia Shizune guru sekaligus asisten Tsunade.

"aku di suruh Tsunade-san untuk mengobati lukamu sebentar!"Sakura tersenyum. Dan Naruto pun tersenyum tipis.

"KALIAN LIHAT? TSUNADE MANA MUNGKIN MEMBUNUHKU! JADI JANGAN MENATAPKU LAGI!"teriak Naruto. Ia jengah juga jika di pelototi oleh orang-orang yang menonton perkelahian antara ia dengan neneknya.

Semua yang mendengar teriakan Naruto pun kembali dengan aktivitas semula. Kecuali Sasuke yang menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. Hingga sebuah deheman membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda dibelakangnya tadi.

"memang seperti itulah cara Naru-chan memperkenalkan diri! So, Nara Shikamaru!"kata pemuda itu santai dan kemudian terlelap di lipatan kedua tangannya.

"hn! Uchiha Sasuke!"Sasuke pun melirik Naruto yang masih di obati oleh Shizune dan menghela nafas berat kemudian mengeluarkan buku-buku untuk dibacanya.

Dasar dobe, batin Sasuke dan memfokuskan pada buku pelajarannya.

**-Skip Time-**

Sasuke mencoba fokus untuk pelajaran Asuma-sensei tentang Fisika itu. Mata seorang Sasuke terus saja mencuri pandang ke arah lapangan. Dimana seorang gadis yang masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya menatap ke arah bendera sekolah. Naruto. Ia masih berdiri tegap. Teriknya matahari tak menyorotkan atau menggoyahkan tubuhnya untuk istirahat.

Dan ohh tidak! Kini Sasuke malah mengalihkan matanya dan terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang terus menatap datar bendera itu. Pelajara Asuma-sensei sama sekali tak ia dengarkan. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pemandangan di lapangan.

'Si dobe itu! Lihat saja saat istirahat! Aku akan membalasmu!'batin Sasuke menyeringai jahat. Senang rasanya punya mainan baru.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hard Love, Me or My Friend?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : SakuraXSasukeXFemNaruto, dan beberapa Pair lain untuk mendukung cerita ini.**

**Rate : T, Straight, OCC, Agst**

**Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto dan Sakura sahabat sejak kecil bertemu dengan seorang pria yang membuat kedua gadis ini menyukai pria itu. dan siapakah yang dipilih oleh pria itu?**

**Note : cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, bila ada kesamaan alur atau latar tempat, itu hanya kebetulan belaka. Dan ini bukanlah cerita jiplakan. **

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 1**

'Si dobe itu! Lihat saja saat istirahat! Aku akan membalasmu!'batin Sasuke menyeringai jahat. Senang rasanya punya mainan baru.

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 2**

**-ooo-**

Dengan bell istirahat mengalun indah. #halah.

Sakura yang sejak tadi menemani Naruto berjemur. Eits, jangan salah sangka dulu. Sakura hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan di bawah pohon sakura sambil membaca buku pelajaran Asuma-sensei. Apa lagi kalau bukan menemani si Namikaze itu. Naruto. Namikaze Naruto.

Sakura pun berdiri dan membersihkan roknya dari debu. Dengan tersenyum ia melihat Naruto yang melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Ia terlihat bosan saat di mana semua murid yang berjalan di koridor taman sambil menatapnya kasihan.

"Chk! APA LIAT-LIAT?"gertak Naruto kesal dan semakin memanyunkan bibirnya yang sexy itu. para lelaki bukannya mengalihkan perhatian mereka, mereka malah semakin bernafsu menatap wanita yang wah itu.

Sakura terkikik geli dan berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Ia pun berkacak pinggang di hadapan Naruto.

"Mau ku belikan sesuatu? Naru-chan?"tawar Sakura. Dan Naruto hanya nyengir yang kemudian kembali bergaya coolnya.

"Tidak perlu Sakura-chan! Aku masih dalam masa hukuman! Baa-chan pasti akan menghukummu juga!"Naruto pun masih teguh pendirian. Sampai seseorang datang dengan wajah angkuhnya di hadapan Naruto.

'Sa-Sasuke-kun!'batin Sakura yang langsung merona. Berbeda dengan Naruto, ia malah memberikan senyuman lima jarinya yang menyilaukan itu.

"Yoo! Uchiha, mau balas dendam?"Tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocent-nya. Sakura mengernyitkan alis. Dan ia segera menepuk jidatnya.

'Si bodoh Naruto kan habis memukul Sasuke tadi! Chk, dasar bodoh!'batin Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mentapa malas Naruto. Tapi dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke melayangkan sebuah bogeman ke arah perut Naruto.

Sraatt

Sasuke tercengang.

"Heh~tunggu seribu tahun dulu, sebelum pukulanmu bisa menyentuhku, Uchiha!"kata Naruto yang kemudian menghempaskan tangan Sasuke keras.

"Na-Naruto! Sebaiknya, kau jangan seperti itu! Bertemanlah dengan Sasuke-kun! Kau selalu membuat masalah jika ada siswa baru!"omel Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berawajah acuh seakan tak peduli dengan omelan Sakura.

Sasuke yang memang sudah dendam kesumat dengan Naruto menyerang Naruto lagi. Namun sayang, semua serangannya mudah di atasi Naruto. Ia selalu menghindar dengan mudah dari semua tinju dari Sasuke.

"Huh~aku heran, kenapa wanita jelek sepertimu, selalu berbuat masalah? Aku baru saja masuk ke sekolah ini, tapi sudah di sambut oleh wanita jejadian dan jelek sepertimu! Dobe!"kata Sasuke pedas. Naruto mengap-mangap tak karuan. Sakura hendak tertawa tapi di tahan olehnya karena tidak tega melihat Naruto yang sudah mau meledak emosinya.

"Teme…"desis Naruto.

Hening~

"TEMEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto pun menerjang Sasuke, ia hendak melayangkan tinju mautnya ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"BIARPUN AKU WANITA JELEK, TAPI AKU MASIH PUNYA HARGA DIRI, BRENGSEEEEEKK!"

Buugh

Sasuke terhempas sejauh 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke. tidak peduli bahwa Sasuke meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya dengan sudut bibir yang pecah. Naruto tak peduli. Naruto benar-benar kalap kali ini.

Sialan, wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati jika di hina seperti itu? Brengsek kau Uchiha!

"Benarkan? Wanita jejadian, jelek, tidak punya malu sepertimu apa bisa menjadi kebanggaan orang tua? Lihatlah nenekmu, bahkan ia seperti putus asa dengan cucu jejadiannya, sepertimu dobe!"kata Sasuke tidak takut sama sekali. Padahal berdiri tegak saja, Sasuke masih susah.

Kepalanya benar-benar pening. Tinju Naruto yang tadi benar-benar hampir membuat otak Sasuke berpindah tempat. Sungguh, bahkan mata Sasuke sempat berkunang-kunang saat itu.

"Na-Naruto…"Naruto hendak melayangkan tendangan legendaris Namikaze itu terhenti saat ia mendengar suara Sakura.

'Ohh iya! Hampir aku lupa! Sakura-chan menyukai begundal satu ini! Cih~'

Dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto menghentikan amukannya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Mereka berpandangan sejenak.

"Dengar yaa, teme! Kau mau menghinaku seperti apa pun tak masalah bagiku! Tapi jangan pernah kau membawa nama keluargaku! Memangnya kau tau apa tentang keluargaku?"Sasuke terdiam. Benar juga, ia kan baru saja sekolah di sekolah yang 'wow' ini baru hari ini. Sasuke pun terdiam.

"Dan satu lagi… kau tidak perlu repot-repot menilai keluargaku, bahkan aku sendiri tidak pernah menilai seseorang walaupun serendah apa pun orang itu!"Naruto pun berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Malanjutkan hukumannya.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia sadar. Ia sudah mencampuri urusan orang lain. Astaga! Baru kali ini Sasuke mengurusi urusan orang lain. Di sekolah lamanya di Suna saja ia tidak pernah begini. Jalankan urusan sekolahnya, Anikinya saja yang belum menikah walaupun umurnya hampir kepala tiga pun tidak ia urusi.

Tapi sekarang?

'Huh~sialan! Mainan baruku yang satu ini benar-benar berani!'batin Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya melirik Sasuke malas dan kemudian buang muka. Masih ngambek dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih punya nyali mendekati Naruto itu tersenyum mengejek. Ia menyodorkan tangannya.

"Heh~aku tidak butuh maafmu, teme! Pergi sana! Jauh-jauh dariku!"Sasuke malah menyeringai.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Huh~ Namikaze Naruto!"Naruto pun langsung buang muka. Seakan tak peduli dengan Sasuke lagi. Ia lupa bahwa ia dan Sasuke sedang bermusuhan. Sialan juga brengsek ini.

'Chk! Si teme bakalan keGRan dan mengira aku sudah memaafkannya! Sial!'batin Naruto kesal. Dan tanpa sengaja, mata Naruto melirik Sakura yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Ting!

"Nee, teme! Kenalkan, dia sahabatku! Namanya Haruno Sakura! Sakura-chan, kemari!"dan Naruto tertawa jahanam dalam hati. Hahaha…

'Aku ingin lihat, seperti apa wajah Sakura saat sedang jatuh cinta! Selama ini, aku belum pernah melihatnya jatuh cinta sih!'batin Naruto edan.

"Na-Naruto! Aku malu!"desis Sakura saat ia sudah ada di samping Sakura.

Deg deg deg

Sakura mati-matian mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak karuan detakkannya itu.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura desu! Yo-yoroshiku!"kata Sakura gugup. Sedangkan Naruto menyenggol pundak Sakura hendak meledeknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Yoroshiku! Sakura-chan!"Sasuke pun tersenyum saat melihat Sakura. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan kecantikan yang seorang Haruno Sakura.

'Cantik juga! Pantas banyak yang mengimpikan ingin masuk ke sekolah ini! Ternyata-'Sasuke pun tersenyum dalam hati. Banyak wanita cantik di sekolah ini. Tapi lebih banyak orang-orang bodohnya walaupun sebenarnya mereka pintar.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian langka tersebut menganga lebar. Setelah perkelahian antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan Namikaze Naruto berakhir. Ia di kejutkan dengan pemandangan dimana Haruno Sakura yang merona saat berkenalan dengan Sasuke.

Chk, mereka saja susah membuat seorang Sakura merona. Jalankan merona, membuatnya tertarik pada mereka saja susah. Tapi, Sasuke? sekali pandang saja, Sakura sudah merona seperti itu. Chk, para lelaki telah di langkahi banyak oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan tak jarang pula para Naruto FC bersyukur dalam-dalam. Ia tidak tersepona, ehh salah-salah! Terpesona oleh ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin setelah pulang sekolah nanti, mereka akan lebih memuja-muja Naruto lebih dari biasanya. Mungkin…

Dan tak terasa, bell tanda istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi. Sakura menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Naru-chan! Mau ku belikan sesuatu? Kau belum makan!"Naruto tersenyum lima jari. Wajahnya terlihat segar. Bahkan seperti orang habis makan 5kg nasi karena terlalu segar.

"Daijobu, Sakura-chan! Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang belum makan?"Tanya balik Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosanya seperti biasa. Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Dasar dobe! Ayo Sakura-chan!"ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya bisa menahan nafas kaget. Tangannya di sentuh Sasuke? Sakura nyaris pingsan jika suara teriakan Naruto tak menyadarkannya.

"BRENGSEK KAU TEMEEEE!"teriak Naruto kesal kembali.

Sakura pun berbalik untuk menatap Naruto yang malah memberinya kedipan mata dan tak lupa dengan senyuman bahagia.

'Sialan! Jadi dia sengaja melakukannya? Dasar! Awas saja kau Naruto!'batin Sakura yang memanyunkan bibirnya. Sasuke yang tak sengaja melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Saat di jam pelajaran. Sakura tak henti-hentinya mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sudah seperti berada di luar angkasa. Susah bernafas. Dan Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengutuk Naruto yang mengerjainya. Lihat saja nanti. Chk, sialan kau Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan? Kau asma?"Tanya Sasuke yang menatap Sakura di sebelahnya alias teman sebangku Sakura yang baru. Tentu saja Sasuke sudah membuang tas Naruto ke belakang di sebelah Shikamaru yang masih teguh pendirian. Apa lagi kalo bukan bobo sepanjang hari. Tapi syukur bukan bobo selamanya. #digeplak.

-skip time-

"Selamat sore anak-anak! Sampai jumpa minggu depan!"

"Hai, sensei!"

"Wooooo! LELAHNYAAAAA!"

"Huft, banyak PR lagi!"

Dan banyak lagi keluhan-keluhan yang tak bermutu lainnya yang keluar dari mulut para penghuni kelas XI IPA 1. Bahkan Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih sibuk menyimpun barangnya terhenti saat sang ketua kelas berdiri di depan kelas.

"Yosh! Minna! Seminggu lagi hari Anniversary KSHS! Mungkin ada yang punya usul untuk memeriahkan acara sekolah?"kata Sai yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dari ruang rapat pembahasan Anniversary ini.

Tsunade sang kepala sekolah yang menyeramkan itu membuat pesta ulang tahun sekolah? Waaaahh~

"Adakan lomba makan saja! Nyemm… nyeemm…"

"Urusai Chouji! Yang kau pikirkan hanya makan saja!"

"Banyak makan itu sehat! Tidak sepertimu yang seperti orang kurang makan, Ino jelek!"

"Brengsek! Ini body proporsional tauk!"

"Chk! Ada yang lain?"kata Sai yang malas menanggapi Chouji dan Ino.

"Adakan Bazar!"usul salah satu wanita bercepol dua bernama Tenten.

"Emm… itu ide yang biasa! Mungkin ada ide yang lain?"

"Lomba Foto Genic?"usul Tenten lagi.

"Chk! Memangnya berapa hari pesta sekolah?"Tanya Sasuke yang jengah. Sungguh, ia sangat lelah. Ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Bahkan tak ia pedulikan lagi tatapan mematikan para pria di kelasnya karena kesal. Sasuke bisa duduk dengan nyaman di samping Sakura-chan. Si kurang ajar satu itu. Batin para Sakura FC.

"Sekitar 5 hari berturut-turut! Kepala sekolah bilang, pesta kali ini akan di buat semeriah mungkin! Para murid di persilahkan membawa keluarganya untuk menikmati pesta minggu depan!"kata Sai yang membuat semua pasang mata berbinar. Kecuali Shika, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai tentunya.

Sraakk

Suara pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Naruto yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang ributnya bukan main itu.

"Eng? Kenapa belum ada yang pulang?"Naruto yang baru saja datang langsung berdiri di depan kelas menatap satu persatu teman-teman sekelasnya yang bersorak bahagia.

"Sai? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"Sai menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, tugasnya adalah membuat beberapa planning untuk kelasnya dalam memeriahkan Pesta sekolah minggu depan.

"Minggu depan Anniversary KSHS! Kau punya usul? Kelas kita belum punya planning! Setiap kelas harus berpartisipasi dalam acara ini!"jelas Sai sambil tersenyum pada Naruto. Memang, yang paling cantik adalah Naruto. Batin Sai masih tersenyum walaupun senyumannya itu membuat Naruto bergidik dan sedikit menjauh dari Sai.

"Emm… bagaimana membuat Drama saja?"kelas pun langsung hening.

"Acaranya di buat 5 hari berturut-turut Naru-chan!"sahut Ino. Wanita berambut pirang di ikat tinggi di belakang kepala seperti ekor kuda.

"Yaa, kita buat saja ber-season!"Sakura yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Sejak tadi menjadi pendengar setia akhirnya merasa tertarik juga dengan usul Naruto.

Naruto yang kini penuh keringat itu berdiri dengan tampang polosnya di depan kelas. Tidak peduli dengan kulitnya yang mulai menggelap. Mungkin Naruto akan mati-matian berlulur.

"Lalu, kau akan jadi pemeran pria, Naruto?"Tanya Sakura menebak pemeran apa yang akan di ambil Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang di bicarakan oleh penghuni kelas barunya itu, hanya menatap Sakura dengan wajah seolah berkata 'apa maksudmu Sakura-chan?'.

"Chk! Tentu saja! …Hinata-chan! Aku rasa kau paling jago membuat naskah drama! Bisa membuatkannya ber-season dalam waktu tercepit ini?"Tanya Naruto. Hinata, seorang gadis berambut indigo sebahu itu terlihat berpikir.

"Tema yang pas, apa?"semua pun terlihat berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan kerajaan? Kebetulan, kaa-sanku punya beberapa gaun dengan tema kerajaan terbaru! Mungkin para pemeran wanita bisa menggunakannya!"usul Tenten semangat.

Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"Kau benar juga! Mungkin dengan cerita perebutan putri kerajaan?"usul Ino.

"Kerajaan, yaa? Eemmm… bagaimana jika seorang putri kerajaan yang sedang mencari pasangan hidupnya?"kata Hinata.

"Emmm… boleh juga! Tapi siapa yang menjadi Putri kerajaannya?"Tanya Sai. Dan dengan semangat Naruto berteriak.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!"kata Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sakura syok. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. di susul sorakan meriah dari Sakura FC yang ikut beruforia bersama Naruto. Dan karena terlalu banyak yang mendukung Sakura menjadi Putri kerajaannya membuat Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kau tau? Jadi seorang putri itu merepotkan!

Batin Naruto yang benar-benar malas menjadi Putri kerajaan.

"AKU MAU JADI PENGAWAL SAKURA-CHAN!"teriak Naruto dan membuat kelas hening.

"Tidak boleh! Aku punya ide menarik! Bagaimana jika seorang putri kerajaan yang sedang mencari jodoh! Tapi harus sesuai dengan keinginan sang ratu! Tapi sang ratu malah jatuh cinta dengan pangeran itu! bagaimana? dan karena terlalu sayang dengan anaknya, sang ratu pun mengubur cintanya dalam-dalam! tapi di sang pangeran malah ragu. Ia menyukai putri kerajaan tapi, hati kecilnya merasa nyaman jika bersama sang ratu!"Tenten pun memberi jeda pada ceritanya yang di dengar dengan sangat antusias oleh para penghuni kelasnya.

"Memangnya sang Raja tidak tau jika Ratunya jatuh cinta pada orang lain?"Tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat sang Raja telah meninggal dan menyisakan Ratu dan putrinya yang belum menikah? Dan Ratu pun menjadi pemimpin kerajaan itu! pada saat endingnya, kita buat saja sang putri yang mengetahui jalinan cinta yang kasat mata itu dan memilih untuk merelakan sang pangeran untuk ibunya! Walaupun sang putri mencintai pangeran itu! Ia akan bahagia jika ibunya bahagia!"

Prok prok prok prok

"Idemu bagus sekali Tenten! Yosh! Tinggal tentukan pemerannya saja!"Sai pun menatap teman-teman sekelas satu persatu.

"Sakura-chan menjadi Ratunya!"usul Naruto lagi. Tentu saja. kelas pun ricuh kembali.

"Dan pangerannya Sasuke!"

Hening~

"Aku rasa Sasuke cocok menjadi pangerannya!"Sai pun mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Tapi-"

"Hanya si Teme yang cocok!"titah Naruto yang langsung membuat semua murid mingkem. Tapi hanya Sakura yang mengap-mangap gaje. Sialan, lagi-lagi di permainkan lagi.

"La-lalu, Naru-chan jadi apa?"Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja pengawal Sakura-chan!"kata Naruto masih teguh pendirian. Menjadi pengawal itu jauh lebih baik. Tinggal perang, mainin pedang bentar, lalu mati. Simple bukan? Dan Naruto bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan, melihat-lihat kemeriahan pesta sekolah sambil membeli semua jajanan. Hahh… yang ada di otakmu hanya yang enak-enak saja, Naruto.

"Emm… bagaimana jika Naru-chan saja yang menjadi Ratu? Dan Sakura-chan menjadi Putrinya! Kau harus menjadi sesuatu yang layak, Naru-chan! Kau bintang kelas Naru-chan! Jika kau yang jadi Ratunya, pasti akan banyak menarik perhatian!"kata Ino. Dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari semua murid kelas Naruto.

"E-eehh? KENAPA AKU? AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"HARUS MAU!"bentak Sakura yang langsung membuat Naruto merinding. Haha… sekarang rasakan! Batin Sakura balas dendam. Tidak peduli bahwa Sasuke orang yang dia suka. Tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah balas dendam.

"Hufftt~aku tidak akan datang!"Naruto pun melipat tangannya di dadanya dan tentu saja memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia kesal. Sakura-chan jahaaaaatt…

Rengek Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku akan menyeretmu ke sekolah jika kau tidak akan datang!"ancam Sakura yang langsung mendapatkan respon yang mengerikan dari seluruh siswa. Seperti apa Sakura-chan mengamuk yaa?

Sasuke yang sejak tadi terdiam. Di jadikan kambing conge' di kelas itu. seakan-akan ia orang tuna rungu. Sasuke pun berdiri.

"Chotto matte! Kenapa harus aku yang jadi pangerannya?"Naruto tersadar dari kegilaannya. Kelas pun hening.

"Ganti saja!"

"Benar! Pangerannya ganti saja!"

"Itu benar!"

Protes para Fans. Naruto benar-benar gak sadar. Chk, senjata makan tuan dong.

"BENAR! AKU TIDAK SUDI BERPASANGAN DENGAN TEME!"teriak Naruto yang membuat Sai mungkin harus ke klinik sepulang sekolah untuk meringankan bebannya. Sabar Sai.

"Huh~seperti aku mau saja! Aku lebih baik berpasangan dengan gurita di bandingkan denganmu!"kata Sasuke yang mulutnya benar-benar pedas itu. Naruto merengut.

Chk, brengsek! Dasar ayam kampung.

Batin Naruto. Namun, sebuah bisikan dari malaiakat jahatnya pun membuahkan sebuah ide yang beracun dan berbisa. Naruto pun menyeringai senang.

"Uchiha! Seberapa nyalimu, jika kau berani menjadi pasanganku, saat pentas drama nanti?"tantang Naruto sinting. Sasuke menyeringai. Wanita yang agresif seperti Naruto memang tipe wanita yang menyukai tantangan.

'Mudah di tebak! Kita lihat! Seperti apa dirimu itu? Apakah kau mampu mengatasi anak Uchiha Fugaku ini?'

"Kita lihat saja nanti!"

"Chk! Orang-orang gila ini!"gumam Sai pasrah.

"Pasangannya sudah di tentukan! Besok kita adakan rapat lagi! Sekalian pembagian kelompok untuk mengatur rencana kita!"

'Senang rasanya punya boneka sepertimu, Uchiha!'

'Senang punya mainan sepertimu, Namikaze!'

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

Semuanya jadi gila. Bahkan author pun jadi gila juga. Dan dengan sangat Yakin bahwa Fic ini akan sangat panjang.

Honto Arigatou Gozaimasu! Tunggu Chapy selanjutnya!

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hard Love, Me or My Friend?**

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : SakuraXSasukeXFemNaruto, dan beberapa Pair lain untuk mendukung cerita ini.**

**Rate : T, Straight, OCC, Agst**** untuk pucak ceritanya.**

**Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto dan Sakura sahabat sejak kecil bertemu dengan seorang pria yang membuat kedua gadis ini menyukai pria itu. dan siapakah yang dipilih oleh pria itu?**

**Note : ****mohon maaf jika lama menunggu cerita ini berlanjut. Author mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dan Alhamdulillah sekarang sudah sehat. Hehe...mungkin readers ada bosan menunggu fic ini berlanjut? Yaa, mohon maafkan saya. *pundung* YOSH! Silahkan baca yaa...**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy minggu lalu**

'Senang rasanya punya boneka sepertimu, Uchiha!'

'Senang punya mainan sepertimu, Namikaze!'

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 3**

**-ooo-**

Pagi itu, sekolah elit itu sangat ramai. Banyak kelas yang ramai karena guru-guru terlalu sibuk untuk acara vestifal sekolah. Begitu juga dengan XI IPA 1, kelas itu ramai, hanya saja tidak seramai kelas-kelas lain. Mereka tentunya juga terlalu sibuk mengatur acara vestifal sekolah.

"Semuanya! Aku sudah menyiapkan naskah dialognya! Aku dan Hinata yang membuatnya."kata Tenten yang langsung disambut meriah oleh penghuni kelas itu.

"Kau hebat, Ten-chan!"

"Bagus sekali!"

"Dialog ini, pasti Hinata-chan yang buat!"

Dan masih banyak percakapan tidak penting lainnya. Sai sang ketua kelas entah pergi kemana. Meninggalkan kelas yang sudah gaduh layaknya pasar pelelangan. Bahkan Naruto yang sejak tadi mengunyah permen karetnya itu, hanya menatap bosan ke arah lapangan yang sudah mulai pembangunan panggung.

"Hoooaaaaammm... di wajahmu, ada kotoran!"kata Shikamaru santai. Ia menyentuh pipi Naruto dan mendorong pelan. Sehingga kepala Naruto yang sedang ia sangga menggunakan tangannya menghantam meja.

Daakk

"AISSSS... sakit tau!"Shikamaru pun terkikik geli. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ia pun menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bosan.

"Shika! Aku mau ke kantin. Kau mau ikut?"Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan melirik Shikamaru yang sudah terlelap kembali. Naruto memutar matanya malas dan beranjak dari kursinya. Sakura melirik Naruto yang beranjak keluar itu juga ikut beranjak.

'Lebih baik aku ikut dengan Naru daripada dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha ini!'batin Sakura yang ternyata jantungnya terus berpacu cepat sejak bel berbunyi sampai sekarang.

'Aku tidak mau mati konyol karena serangan jantung!'batin Sakura lagi yang melirik Sasuke yang sibuk membaca buku Geometri tidak jelas itu.

"Naru! Tunggu aku!"teriak Sakura dan itu membuat Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu dan menatap Sakura. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum setan dan langsung memulai akting-nya yang luar binasa itu.

"Ah! Laparku hilang."kata Naruto santai dan hendak kembali ke kursinya saat melihat jika Shikamaru punggung-nya terlihat bergetar dan terdengar suara kikikan kecil.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Kau lapar? Pergi bersama si Teme ini saja! Aku tidak lapar."kata Naruto seraya menjitak kepala Sasuke pelan. Sasuke segera membalikkan badan dan hampir melempar buku yang lumayan tebal itu ke Naruto.

"Wow-wow-wow! Santai dong, santai!"

"A-aku..."Sakura melirik Naruto dan Shikamaru yang pura-pura tidak merasakan tatapan memohon Sakura hanya acuh saja. Naruto menaikkan kakinya di meja dan sedikit mengayunkan bangkunya ke belakang sambil bersiul-siul. Sedangkan Shikamaru semakin menyamankan diri dengan kedua lengannya yang menjadi bantal kepalanya. Mirip seperti anak SD yang sedang menangis sendirian di kelas.

Sasuke yang melihat jika Sakura sedang gelisah sambil menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru bergantian itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia memiringkan badannya sehingga ia kini berhadapan dengan Sakura yang masih berdiri.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?"tanya Sasuke dan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan benar-benar membuat Sakura menahan nafasnya. Ia terlalu terkejut saat Sasuke bertanya padanya. Dan karena tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Naruto dan Shikamaru tertawa lepas sambil memukul-mukul meja dengan keras.

"HAHAHAHA. KAU LIHAT SHIKA? PPFFTT HAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHA. SANGAT JELAS HAHAHA"

Brak brak brak

Shikamaru pun memukul-mukul meja juga karena tidak tahan dengan perutnya yang melilit sakit karena terlalu banyak terawa. Lupakan image dirinya yang masa bodoh dan tidak peduli. Entah kenapa jika dekat-dekat dengan Naruto, Shikamaru tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"NARUTO. SHIKAMARU."desis Sakura berbahaya ia menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru bergantian dengan tatapan laparnya. Tatapan itu sukses membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tadinya ketawa hingga perutnya sakit, mungkin mereka berdua akan tertawa dengan perut sakit hingga berminggu-minggu.

"Ada yang lucu?"kata Sasuke yang kini juga berdiri dan menatap Naruto tidak kalah tajam dengan Sakura. Ia berpikir jika dua makhluk yang duduk di belakangnya itu tengah menertawakannya. Tatapan Naruto langsung mengeras saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang menantang seperti itu.

"ADA! KENAPA? KAU MERASA?"bentak Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam juga. Kelas pun menjadi hening dan menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang bertatapan tajam itu. Sasuke menarik kerah baju Naruto dan menatap ke arah mata Naruto secara langsung tanpa penghalang sedikitpun.

Naruto pun juga meremas kerah baju Sasuke dan menatap tajam mata hitam legam itu dengan cermat. Sakura langsung menahan lengan Sasuke agar melepaskan cengkraman itu. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mau melepaskannya. Shikamaru semakin mengantuk jika melihat adegan perkelahian itu.

"Sa-maksudku, Uchiha-san! Sebaiknya lepaskan cengkramanmu. Biar aku saja yang memberi pelajaran pada monster satu ini!"kata Sakura sambil menatap Naruto sangar. Namun, Naruto tidak memperdulikan itu. Naruto dengan kasar melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Sasuke. Dan hendak menghajar wajah angkuh itu. Tapi-

Grap

"Ayolah! Daripada kalian bertengkar tidak jelas disini, lebih baik segera menghafal naskah yang ku buat! Ee maksudku, aku dan Hinata buat!"kata Tenten yang memberikan naskah yang tebalnya lumayan itu. Ia membagikannya kepada ke empat makhluk itu satu-persatu.

"Se-sebanyak ini?"tanya Naruto terkejut. Ia langsung membolak-balikkan lembaran-lembaran itu dengan wajah takjub. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto pun langsung memberikan tatapan merendahkan pada Naruto.

"Cih! Lihatlah wajah bodohmu itu. Menjijikkan!"kata Sasuke yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan angkuh. Sasuke tidak peduli saat para lelaki yang mengaku Naruto FC yang tengah memberikan tatapan mematikan kepadanya.

Naruto yang sudah jengah di hina oleh mulut Sasuke itu berdiri tiba-tiba. Hingga kursi yang ia duduki itu berdecit keras dan jangan lupakan gebrakan meja itu. Tenten pun menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ne, Uchiha-san. Aku akan benar-benar akan menghukummu jika kau selalu berkata tidak sopan seperti tadi!"tegur Tenten selaku keamanan kelas itu mulai bertindak. Semenjak kedatangan Sasuke di kelasnya, suasana kelas selalu mencekam seperti itu.

Sasuke yang secara tak sengaja melirik sebuah lambang tameng kecil di ujung kerah Tenten itu langsung mengerti akan jabatan Tenten di kelas ini. Tapi, belum sempat Sasuke menghela nafas beratnya, Naruto dengan tiba-tiba melayangkan sebuah tendangan mematikan andalannya.

SREET

Tapi belum sempat tendangan Naruto sampai pada wajah Sasuke, sebuah pistol menempel pada leher Naruto. Gerakan terhenti. Sakura yang terkejut bukan main itu, menutup mulutnya karena terlalu horor memandang dimana Tenten yang menatap tajam Naruto dengan tangannya yang sudah siap menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

Naruto yang gerakannya terhenti itu, masih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tatapan kosong miliknya. Kaki Naruto yang sepuluh centi lagi dari wajah Sasuke itu benar-benar terhenti, tanpa sedikitpun gemetar karena pistol itu.

Cklek

"Hentikan ini!"desis Tenten. Naruto dengan perlahan menurunkan kakinya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tapi tatapannya masih kosong ketika Tenten melihat mata Naruto. Tenten melirik Shikamaru dengan tajam.

"Shika! Cepat tahan Na-"

"KOROS!"teriak Naruto tiba-tiba berusaha meraih Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menendang meja dan kursi yang menghalanginya. Semua orang langsung panik. Sasuke yang dengan perlahan mundur itu tanpa disadarinya menahan nafasnya. Ia seperti tidak bisa bernafas saat melihat Naruto mengamuk seperti itu.

BRAAK TRAAK

Naruto menghempaskan semua yang ada di depannya termasuk Tenten dan Shikamaru yang sejak tadi menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"NARUTO!"teriak Sakura di depan Naruto sambil mencengkram pundak Naruto erat.

"..."

"..."

Kelas benar-benar hening setelah teriakan Sakura yang membuat gerakan Naruto berhenti total. Bahkan suara nafas Naruto pun tidak terdengar.

"Cih! Awas kau, TEME!"desis Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh dari lokasi. Tenten dan Shikamaru menghela nafas lega saat Naruto kembali kesadarannya. Itulah mengapa Tenten harus menengahi dengan segera pertengkaran tadi. Jika tidak, maka seperti yang barusan itulah yang akan terjadi.

"Haahh... kalian ini! BARU AKU TINGGAL BEBERAPA MENIT SUDAH BERKELAHI SEPERTI INI! SEKARANG APA LAGI? HAH?"teriak Sai yang baru saja tiba dari ruang guru langsung menatap anak buahnya satu persatu. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Namikaze Naruto! Jika kalian seperti ini terus, lihat saja nanti. Apa yang akan lakukan untuk memberi pelajaran pada makhluk bebal seperti kalian!"desis Sai geram dan langsung pergi ke tempat duduknya.

Naruto memutar matanya malas dan membereskan meja dan kursi yang ia hamburkan itu. Semua orang langsung kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Tapi suasana masih hening kecuali decitan meja dan kursi yang tengah Naruto susun itu.

Sasuke masih berdiri. Mematung di tempat. Ia menatap Naruto intens. Tatapan kosong yang tadi itu sangat berbahaya. Dan dengan perlahan, sebuah senyuman misterius terpampang di wajah angkuh itu. Sasuke berjalan menuju kursinya yang baru saja Naruto susun itu.

'Mainan baruku sungguh menarik!'batin Sasuke yang kemudian duduk dengan santai dan mulai membaca naskah yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Sakura hanya diam saja. Ia terlalu shock dengan kejadian barusan. Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto tidak sadar dari pikirannya sendiri. Bisa habis nyawanya jika berdiri di depan Naruto saat itu.

"Naru. Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Shika dengan wajah serius. Naruto hampir tertawa lepas saat melihat wajah serius Shikamaru.

"Pfft... ehem! Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku sedang sakit apa?"tanya Naruto yang mulai membaca lembaran pertama naskahnya. Shikamaru memutar matanya malas dan menampar Naruto dengan naskah Naruto yang tengah dibaca itu. Sehingga terdengar bunyi plak keras.

"Sakit! Baka!"

"Kau tidak sakit. Tapi otakmu yang sakit!"decak Shikamaru dan mendengus kesal. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Maaf-maaf! Akan ku belikan Dango untukmu, sebagai gantinya! Oke?"Naruto mengangkat tangannya hendak ber-High Five dengan Shikamaru.

"Chk! Terserah sajalah."

Plaak  
Shikamaru pun kembali ke posisi nyamannya untuk tidur setelah ber-High Five dengan Naruto tadi.

"Hmm..."gumam Naruto yang membaca naskah itu.

"~Wahai pangeran! Kau seharusnya menikahi putriku, bukan aku!~ Cih! Menggelikan sekali."kata Naruto yang mencoba mempraktekkan naskah yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"~Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Maafkan aku.~"kata Naruto lagi. Tidak sadar jika seluruh penghuni kelas hampir tertawa saat melihat akting Naruto. Bahkan Shikamaru kini menopangkan kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya untuk menyaksikan kekonyolan Naruto.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto seperti itu menutup mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa keras. Ia melirik Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan naskahnya. Ia mengernyitkan alis saat melihat Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"~Tapi aku mencintaimu, Ratu-ku! Aku tidak bisa mencintai putrimu.~"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Semua orang cengo saat mendengar Sasuke membaca naskah itu dengan wajah datarnya. Hanya suaranya lah yang terlihat menghayati.

"~Seandainya kau berusaha untuk mencintai putriku, kau pasti bisa melupakan aku. Sekarang pergilah, pangeran!~"Naruto kini berdiri dari kursi sambil menatap tembok di belakangnya.

Sraak

"~Aku tidak mau membagi cintaku, kepada orang lain, Ratu-ku! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku.~"Sasuke pun kini berdiri juga dan seperti tidak merasa jika kelas saat ini hening sambil menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling membelakangi itu.

Naruto yang merasa jika ia berada dalam alam imajinasinya itu segera membaca dialog selanjutnya saat orang dalam imajinasinya membalas dialog-nya. Tidak sadar jika Sasuke yang membalas dialog tersebut.

"~Aku tidak bisa! Putriku adalah segalanya untukku. Aku masih mencintai mendiang Raja. Sekarang, pergilah! Dan temui putriku, Romeo~"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis.

'Kenapa dialognya berbeda?'batin Sasuke yang ternyata sama seperti Naruto. Ia masuk dalam imajinasinya sendiri dan menganggap yang membalas dialognya adalah seorang gadis dalam pikirannya.

"Kau salah mengatakan dialog, Cinderlela."

'Cinderlela?'Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ini Juliet, Romeo. Bukan Cinderlela!"

"Aku bukan Romeo, Cinderlela. Apa nenek sihir telah memberikan apel beracun padamu?"

"Apel beracun? Kau hendak meracuniku, Romeo? Kenapa kau begitu tega?"

"Aku hendak membawamu ke istana-ku, Cinderlela. Sadarlah! Aku ini pangeranmu!"

"Tidak! Kau bukan Romeo! Kau penyusup! PENJAGA! PENJAGA! ADA PENYUSUP!"

"Jangan berteriak, Cinderlela! Aku bukan penyusup! Aku hendak membawamu ke istana dan menikah denganmu, di istanaku."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Teme sepertimu!"

"Teme? Dasar dobe! Aku ini hendak menikahimu. Kenapa kau selalu Out Of Dialog sih?"

"Dobe? Dasar Teme! Sini kau! Biar aku patahkan lehermu, dasar Teme!"

"Cih! Dasar Dobe!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Teme/Dobe?"Sasuke dan Naruto baru sadar jika ada sebutan yang tak asing lagi itu. Sasuke dan Naruto berbalik dengan perlahan. Dan wajah mereka langsung memerah seketika.

"KAU?!"

"KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTI DIALOG-KU?!"

"BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU DASAR TEME/DOBE?!"

"ARRGG?!"Sasuke dan Naruto pun buang muka dan duduk kembali di tempat duduknya. Semua warga kelas yang melihat akting tidak jelas barusan hanya cengo. Bahkan Sakura pun menganga tidak etis melihat adegan barusan.

"Eee... aku pikir, apel beracun itu ada dalam cerita Snow White. Bukan cinderlela."gumam seorang pria yang memakai sweeter berwarna hijau itu. Ia bernama Rock Lee yang kini tengah cengo bersama teman-temannya. Miris sekali.

"A-aku juga mulai menyadari, jika Romeo menyukai 'Daun Tua'."gumam Kiba pasrah saja.

"A-aku bingung harus malakukan apa..."kata Sai yang malah ikutan canggung saat melihat adegan barusan. Ia pun langsung membaca naskah yang ada di mejanya dan melihat dialog yang barusan di aktingkan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto barusan.

Tenten dan Hinata pelaku pembuatan dialog itu juga terbengong melihat adegan tanpa rekayasa barusan. Seharusnya, dialognya bukan seperti itu.

"Mereka luar biasa!"kata Tenten dan Hinata bersamaan. Naruto mulai bosan menatap Sai yang tengah berjibaku dengan dialognya.

"Sai! Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang guru?"tanya Naruto. Sai mendongakkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Ia pun terlihat berpikir keras sebelum ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ehem! Aku baru saja melapor pada ketua, jika kelas kita akan menampilkan drama berseries. Beliau bilang, ia akan mengusahakan kelas kita untuk tampil di aula barat untuk lokasi kita nanti. Sebagai bayarannya, beliau memintaku untuk mengosongkan kursi paling depan untuknya."cerocos Sai yang langsung membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Waah! Berarti Iruka-sensei sangat yakin jika drama kita akan sukses."decak kagum Tenten dan langsung memeluk Hinata bahagia.

"Yosh! Ayo kita adakan rapat sekarang. Asuma-sensei tidak akan masuk jam pelajaran hari ini, beliau hanya berpesan untuk tidak berkeliaran di luar kelas saat jam pelajarannya. Tenten! Bagaimana? kau sudah membagikan beberapa naskah dialog-nya?"tanya Sai yang kini berdiri di depan papan tulis.

"Eumm... masih banyak yang belum. Sakura-chan sebagai putrinya, Naru-chan jadi Ratunya, Sasuke jadi pangerannya, Shikamaru jadi peramalnya, dan kau menjadi pengawal pribadi Ratu. Hanya itu yang cocok dengan makhluk-makhluk di sini."kata Tenten yang mengeluarkan bertumpuk-tumpuk naskah dialog dari bawah mejanya.

Sai menatap anak buahnya satu persatu. Ada Hyuga Neji yang selalu diam. Ada Sabaku Gaara yang suka membaca buku. Mereka belum mendapatkan peran. Padahal wajah mereka cukup tampan jika masuk dalam drama itu.

"Hyuga Neji! Kau menjadi pengawal pribadi sang putri. Apa kau keberatan?"tunjuk Sai pada Neji yang sibuk memainkan Gadget terbarunya. Ia pun mendongak kemudian mengangguk saja. Tidak tau jika Neji sangat senang mendapatkan peran untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Sakura.

"Ini naskah-mu, Neji."Tenten pun melempar naskah yang sudah menjadi buku tebal itu ke arah Neji. Dan ditangkap dengan mulus oleh Neji. Tak lupa dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Sai kembali melihat wajah-wajah di kelasnya.

"Sabaku Gaara! Kau menjadi pengawal pangeran. Kau keberatan?"

"..."

"..."

"Eee Sabaku-san?"

"..."

"Oii, Sabaku! Kau mendengarku tidak?"

"..."

"GAARA?!"

BRAAAK

"HA'I SENSEI! DURAMETER ADALAH LAPISAN TERLUAR OTAK YANG MELEKAT PADA TULANG TENGKORAK YANG BERSIFAT KERAS! ARACHNOID ADALAH LAPISAN TENGAH YA-"

Grapp

"GAARA?!"

"..."

"..."

"...Asuma-sensei dimana?"

"Astaga! Sejak tadi kau tidur?"tanya Sai tidak percaya. Ia pantas saja ia dipanggil tidak menoleh barang sedikitpun dari buku yang ia pegang. Bahkan wajah Gaara terlihat sayu dan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Maaf. Semalam aku bergadang menghafal semua materi untuk pelajaran Asuma-sensei."kata Gaara acuh dan membuka kembali bukunya yang sempat terlupakan itu.

"Haahh... terserah! Kau menjadi pengawal pangeran, Gaara. Kau keberatan tidak?"tanya Sai lagi. Gaara mendongak sebentar. Menatap wajah Sai yang terlihat lelah itu dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Haahh..."

"Gaara-kun. Ini naskah milikmu."Tenten pun memberikan buku itu pada Gaara. Sai menatap ke seluruh penjuru kelas lagi.

"Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata menjadi dayang-dayang istana!"

"Haaaaa'ii!"kata Tenten semangat. Ino hanya acuh. Ia sibuk mengecat kukunya yang terlalu indah di pandang daripada memandang wajah Sai yang membosankan itu. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kiba! Kau menjadi adik sang putri. Kau keberatan?"

"Hehe. Kupikir, aku tidak akan mendapatkan peran."gumam Kiba seraya mengangguk semangat.

"Lee! Kau jadi penasehat istana."

"..."

"..."

"APA?!"teriak satu kelas. Mereka semua terlalu shock saat mendengar Rock Lee akan menjadi penasehat istana. Apa jadinya jika istana mempunyai penasehat seperti makhluk hijau itu. Mereka sampai tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"YOSH! KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAAA!"teriaknya heboh dan mendatangi meja Tenten untuk meminta naskah dialognya. Sai menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah! Ini hanya pemilihan peran-peran penting saja. Yang lainnya akan aku buatkan struktur pembuatan drama ini."Sai pun mulai berbicara dengan Tenten dan Hinata serius. Semua siswa tampak antusias dengan acara ulang tahun sekolah ini.

Seheboh apakah persiapan kelas Naruto? Segila apakah akting mereka? Tunggu kelanjutannya yaa...

**-ooo-**

**Review?**


End file.
